EL TIEMPO CONTIGO
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [UA]Cuando la vida de Aoshi Shinomori, un importante hombre de negocios, estaba a punto de ser destruida, llevar a su casa a Misao Makimachi era la peor decisión que había tomado, porque no tenía ganas de volver a vivir; y ella, con la oscuridad de la muerte a cuestas, se empeñaba en mostrarle que la necesitaba.


**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, EL ARGUMENTO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE N. WATSUKI**

* * *

"Cuando la vida de Aoshi Shinomori fue destruida, llevar a su casa a Misao Makimachi era lo peor que podía pasarle, porque no tenía ganas de volver a vivir; y ella, con la oscuridad de la muerte a cuestas se empeñaba en mostrarle que era vida"

**EL TIEMPO CONTIGO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**I**

Estaba en una situación que podía acabar con los nervios de cualquiera. Esperaba la señal de Kaoru para salir corriendo y trepar el gran muro que la separaba de su libertad. Sin embargo, su amiga no se pronunciaba. Habían pasado ya treinta minutos y la totalidad del Centro de Reclusión de Menores estaba a oscuras y en silencio. ¿Qué había pasado con su amigaMisao? ¿Acaso la habían atrapado?

Llevaba más de un año en ese lugar, y lo único que deseaba más que la muerte era salir de ahí. Escapar para poder tener una vida con dignidad. En ese lugar ocurrían cosas aberrantes que sólo los que vivían allí conocían, y no era fácil comentarlas a cualquier persona como si se tratase de un chiste.

Misao Makimachi había sido encerrada ahí luego de un operativo policial en el cual su madre y otras mujeres habían sido atrapadas ejerciendo la prostitución. Como ella era menor de edad, la habían llevado a ese Centro de Reclusión para menores de edad que tenían problemas con la ley. Generalmente, esos muchachos y muchachas no eran personas del todo bondadosas y reinaba la Ley del más Fuerte. Misao era débil, siempre lo había sido y probablemente siempre lo sería, por eso necesitaba salir de aquel lugar.

Ella y Kaoru habían planeado escapar. Se reunirían a medianoche en el patio, detrás del gran árbol, pero ante el gran retraso de su amiga temió lo peor. Quizás la habían atrapado al salir de los dormitorios. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que estuviese a salvo. El castigo por escapar se pagaba con tiempo, y el tiempo ahí era una tortura.

De repente, escuchó ruido en la casa, y por la puerta de la cocina pudo ver la cara de Kaoru. ¡Lo había logrado! Salió de atrás del árbol para ir a su encuentro, pero ella había sido atrapada. Makoto, uno de los hombres que trabajaba en el lugar, y su peor pesadilla la tenía amordazada, y ya la había visto.

Sólo atinó a echarse a correr hacia el gran muro, el hombre la siguió, dejando a Kaoru en el jardín.

—¡Corre Misao, que no te atrape! —gritó la chica, sin poder moverse. Esperaba que ella pudiese tener más suerte de la que había tenido ella.— Que no te atrape…

Misao corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no fue suficiente. Makoto le pisó los talones y cuando logró trepar el muro, ya había agarrado fuertemente su tobillo.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló desesperada. No quería quedarse ahí. No quería fallar cuando había estado tan cerca. Se revolvió para que él la soltase, pero la jalaba fuertemente hacia abajo. No quería caer, mucho menos caer del lado de Makoto.

—¡Jamás, maldita rata! No te escaparás de mí —Amenazó, su voz era pastosa y desagradable. A pesar de ser un hombre tan joven, estaba completamente viciado.

—¡Déjame, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! —Lloró. Lloraba de impotencia, porque por más que se esforzaba sus planes siempre se veían arruinados. El destino tenía planeado para ella cualquier cosa menos la felicidad que tanto ansiaba. Se agarró fuertemente al muro, y Makoto, que intentó treparlo también, soltó por error su pierna. Misao le asestó una patada en el rostro y se lanzó en picada por el lado del muro que le daba la libertad. Mientras caía, un trozo de vidrio del muro se incrustó en su pantorrilla.

Cayó de espaldas, sangrando de una pierna y golpeándose la cabeza. No importaba, ahora que lo había logrado sólo necesitaba desaparecer. No podía esperar a que aquel hombre saltara el muro o se diese la vuelta. Ahora era libre, y pensaba permanecer así hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Intentó ponerse de pie, estaba mareada. Su pierna sangraba mucho; se quitó con la mano el pedazo de vidrio mientras trataba de correr, pero el dolor la encegueció por un instante. Cuando notó que iba a perder el conocimiento, vio una gran luz frente a ella y luego sólo oscuridad.

El auto se tambaleó y Aoshi Shinomori supo en seguida que algo andaba mal. Detuvo el carro y se bajó, buscando una respuesta, pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Había atropellado a una chica, y estaba tirada a sólo unos metros de él. A penas podía mantenerse en pie, pero estaba seguro de que había sido él el culpable. ¡Por dios, había matado a alguien!

Caminó como pudo hasta la muchacha. Era una adolescente de piel blanca y cabello azabache. Sangraba de la nariz y de la pierna. —¿Estás bien? —murmuró atemorizado.

La chica no respondió. Atinó a sacar su celular del saco y llamar a emergencias. Una mujer respondió del otro lado. —Hay una chica en la calle. Parece que está muerta.

Aoshi temió lo peor. En sus treinta y dos años de vida no había tenido tanto miedo de ir a la cárcel como en ese momento. Su celular sonó de regreso. —¿Sí? —Logró articular con dificultad.

—Aoshi, ¿estás bien? ¿Llegaste a casa?

—¿Quién es?

—¡Soy Himura, idiota! ¿Dónde estás?

—Kenshin, creo que maté a alguien —miró nuevamente a la chica, inmóvil en el piso. Se agachó para intentar despertarla de nuevo. Si Dios estaba de su lado por alguna vez, él no tendría la culpa de la muerte de una mujer nuevamente.

—¡Hey! Despierta… —le rogó desesperado, pero ella no abrió los ojos.

—¡Aoshi, llama a emergencias! —Escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Kenshin no entendía lo que sucedía, pero había escuchado a Aoshi rogarle a alguien que despertara. Seguramente había cometido una calamidad manejando ebrio durante la noche.

El sonido de la ambulancia llegó hasta sus oídos, y se sintió aliviado. Iba a levantarse para huir, pero una pequeña mano ensangrentada se arrimó a su brazo. Volteó y pudo ver unos grandes ojos azúles rogándole piedad. —¡No me dejes! Tengo miedo… —susurró la chica en un suspiro que parecía la dejaría sin vida. No quería que ella muriese, ni tampoco vivir el resto de su existencia en la cárcel.

—Tranquila —le respondió, intentando parecer sereno también. Los paramédicos llegaron y mientras ponían a la chica en la camilla le pedían explicaciones sobre lo que había sucedido. Aoshi no podía responder bien a todas las preguntas, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido. Nunca había visto a la chica, sólo había sentido el estruendo del carro, y a pesar de estar ebrio, estaba seguro de que ella no se había cruzado.

Corrió a su auto, mientras los doctores subían a la muchacha a la ambulancia, pero uno de los paramédicos le impidió manejar. No tuvo más opción que entrar en la ambulancia y acompañar a la chiquilla. No podía verla claramente, el mundo aún le daba vueltas, sólo sabía que ella nuevamente se aferraba a su brazo como si se la estuviera llevando el diablo.

No supo qué decir. Nunca había pasado por una situación como aquella. Podía estar ebrio, pero no perdía su esencia. A Aoshi no le gustaba la intimidad ni el contacto físico con la gente. Si la chica se salvaba, esperaba no volverla a ver nunca más en su vida. Aunque ella se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, él se aferraba a su solitaria vida como una sanguijuela hambrienta.

Su celular sonó nuevamente. —¿Kenshin?

—Aoshi, ¿me dirás dónde estás?

—Camino al Hospital, en una ambulancia. Te veo allá. —Kenshin masculló por lo bajo. Aoshi tenía graves problemas con la bebida. Estaba harto de él y su actitud, de él y sus problemas; y de él y la condenada empresa.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de su apartamento. Si Shinomori estaba en una ambulancia, era porque estaba ebrio, se había lastimado, o había lastimado a alguien. Era obvio que necesitaba de su abogado, y Kenshin era muy bueno solucionando los problemas de Shinomori, no por nada lo había mantenido en la Gerencia de la Empresa siendo un alcohólico.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Kenshin encontró a Aoshi en la sala de espera del Hospital Público. Como había supuesto, estaba ebrio y manchado de sangre; olía a whisky y no lograba articular palabra. Fue hasta la máquina expendedora de café y metió las monedas para darle a Aoshi una dosis que le quitara la borrachera.

—Aoshi... amigo. Bebe esto —le tendió el café. El pelinegro levantó el rostro de sus manos y se alegró de ver una cara conocida.

—Kenshin, creo que estoy en problemas —reveló.

El pelirrojo resopló. —Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Ahora debemos pensar cómo salir de esto. Dime exactamente qué ocurrió.

Aoshi Shinomori no estaba realmente seguro. —No la vi.

—¡¿La atropellaste con el carro?!

Pensaba que solamente había golpeado a alguien en la calle, como la vez anterior, pero al parecer esta vez, la cosa era más seria.

—¡Y es una chiquilla! —Aoshi bebió el café y pareció volverse más diestro.

—¿Menor de edad?

La verdad era que tampoco le importaba demasiado, sólo quería salir de ahí y acostarse en su cama. Dormir hasta el cansancio y luego morir. —¡No lo sé, Kenshin!

—Iré a investigar —se levantó y fue hasta la recepción para averiguar los detalles. Era una muchacha de diecisiete años, su nombre era Misao Makimachi y no tenía guardián. Tenía una herida a tajo abierto en la pierna, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y numerosos golpes en todo el cuerpo, que comprometían su abdomen. Iba a pasar unos días hospitalizada. Estaban operando su pierna.

No era una situación complicada. Cuando la chiquilla despertase, Aoshi le ofrecería educada y gentilmente una considerable suma de dinero para evitar una demanda. Los medios de comunicación no se habían enterado y la chica no tenía guardianes. Esta vez, Aoshi había salido salvo de la situación, ya que no podía darse el lujo de cometer más errores. Su padre estaba a punto de destituirlo de su cargo, mientras él caía lenta y dolorosamente en un abismo sin fondo.

Él había sido su cliente más complicado, y como su amigo, quería evitar que terminara de perderlo todo. Él era el Presidente de Shinomori Corporation, una de las empresas más grandes del país. Aoshi había tenido gloria, fama y fortuna, pero ahora estaba arruinado. A Kenshin le sorprendía en demasía el hecho de que la gente rica fuese tan infeliz. Estaba seguro de que su amigo lo era.

Decidió llevar a su amigo a casa y volver temprano por la mañana. No tenía caso visitar a la chiquilla, ya que estaba siendo intervenida. Arrimó a Aoshi en sus hombros y lo arrastró hasta su carro. Él no dijo nada más durante el viaje, parecía ensimismado y hasta cierto grado, afectado con el accidente de la muchacha. Esperaba que ella no muriese en los próximos días, eso sería un golpe muy fuerte para el pelinegro y él no necesitaba más dolor. Había tenido suficiente desgracia en su vida como para matar a alguien sin querer.

Lo subió por ascensor y buscó las llaves en su saco. A dentro, el departamento estaba oscuro y como siempre lleno de botellas de whisky, vino y ron esparcidas por toda la casa. Lo recostó en su cama y dejó su celular en el velador, para llamarlo temprano y que no tuviera excusa para no ir al Hospital a ofrecerle el trato a la chiquilla.

Aoshi ni siquiera lo notó. Lo dejó en su cama y se marchó hasta su casa. También necesitaba dormir, al otro día tendría mucho trabajo si el plan no resultaba, y la prensa se enteraba de lo sucedido. Además, ¿dónde había quedado el carro de Shinomori? Resopló molesto. No se encargaría de eso.

**II**

Misao despertó con la primera luz de la mañana. Estaba en una habitación blanca, en la que todo era impecable. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, le dolía la cabeza y no podía moverse mucho. Anoche ella y Kaoru habían intentado escapar, pero Kaoru no lo había logrado. Se desesperó. ¿Dónde estaba, acaso había regresado al Centro? Esperaba que no, rogó a todos los dioses que no la dejaran volver ahí otra vez.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y le sonrió amablemente. —¡Veo que estás despierta! Quizás estés algo somnolienta por los medicamentos pero es normal. No te preocupes por nada, sólo descansa.

—¿Dónde estoy? —articuló dubitativa.

—En el Hospital, tuviste un accidente anoche. Es normal que no lo recuerdes al principio. ¡Tuviste suerte de que el que te atropelló te trajera! Suelen escapar y dejar a los heridos moribundos en la calle —la animó la mujer. Misao no le veía la suerte a ser atropellada, aún así intentó sonreír de vuelta.

Entonces, recordó todo. Makoto jalando su pierna, ella lanzándose tres metros hacia el piso, su pierna herida, el golpe en la cabeza, el mareo, la luz intensa y luego los ojos oceánicos de un hombre: el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—Tienes visita afuera, tu tutor está esperando que te den el alta —volvió a animarla la enfermera, mientras inyectaba en su suero algunos medicamentos para el dolor.— Aunque creo que se tardará varios días.

—¿Mi tutor? ¿Quién?

—El Señor… —La enfermera miró la ficha clínica de Misao, y leyó el nombre del guardián.— Señor Makoto Shishio.

Misao palideció todavía más. —¿Está segura?

—¡Claro! Llegó esta mañana buscándote. Está muy preocupado por ti. ¿Es tu hermano?

—¡No, señorita! Por favor… no lo deje entrar. Él no es mi tutor.

La enfermera no supo qué responder. Entendía que la muchacha se había escapado de un Centro de Reclusión de Menores, así que no sabía si creerle o no. Makoto trabajaba en ese lugar, y era el tutor de la muchacha. No había datos incorrectos, ella misma los había tomado. —No creo que hayan errores. Quizás estás muy estresada aún por el accidente. De todas formas, no creo que puedas salir hoy, debes permanecer hospitalizada al menos hasta mañana.

Misao quería morir. Makoto la había atrapado. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre de ojos azules que había visto? ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? ¿Necesitaba escapar también del Hospital? No podía permanecer en ese lugar, Shishio era peligroso, debía huir de él y de su poder sobre ella a toda costa. En ese pensamiento, se durmió.

La enfermera terminó de inyectar a la bolsa una droga para que ella descansara, ya que se veía muy incordiada. Salió de la habitación sin saber si desconfiar de aquel sujeto o de la chica. Uno de los dos mentía. Decidió comentárselo al doctor de cabecera.

Aoshi y Kenshin llegaron al Hospital pasado el mediodía. Aoshi había tenido problemas para levantarse en la mañana. En la empresa todos estaban vueltos locos, Shinomori tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, y los accionistas se quejaban con su padre sobre la incompetencia de su hijo. Sin embargo, era preciso solucionar el problema de la chica. Una demanda acabaría con la vida de Aoshi Shinomori de una sola vez.

—¿Aoshi, entrarás tú o iré yo a hablar con la chiquilla? —quiso saber Himura, para poder prepararse.

—Iré yo. Aún puedo solucionar mis propios problemas, Kenshin.

Su voz fue dura. Había vuelto a ser el mismo tipo frío y huraño de siempre. De todas formas aquello era más normal que un Aoshi rogando por su ayuda a mitad de la noche. Prefería al Aoshi que odiaba a todo el condenado mundo. Al menos, era más fácil tratar con él, no estaba ebrio.

La enfermera se acercó a ellos y les preguntó a quién venían a visitar. Kenshin dio el nombre de la muchacha, que tenía anotado en su _iphone_.

—¡Ah, Misao Makimachi! ¿Qué son ustedes de ella?

—Somos…

Kenshin lo interrumpió. No podía dejar que Aoshi arruinara todo. —¡Somos sus amigos!

La enfermera los miró extraño. No estaba segura de si creerles o no. Todo alrededor de esa muchacha era muy extraño. —Misao está durmiendo por ahora, pero pueden pasar a verla más tarde —aconsejó.

Makoto, quién también estaba en la sala de espera, cerca de ellos, escuchó con atención. ¿Acaso él era el hombre que había atropellado a Misao? Lo había visto todo desde la distancia. Cuando Misao se soltó y le dio una patada en el rostro cayó del muro. Entonces, corrió hasta el portón, buscó sus llaves y desesperado abrió. Cuando salió sólo pudo ver un carro detenido a la distancia y a la ambulancia llegando. Supo de inmediato que habían atropellado a Misao. Fue en busca del carro y condujo hasta el Hospital. A pesar de que había regresado en la mañana, anunciándose como su tutor no había podido ver a la chica.

Se acercó a los dos sujetos, una vez que la enfermera se marchó. —¡Hola! Soy Makoto, el tutor de la chica.

—¿Su tutor? ¿Eres su familiar o algo así? —preguntó desconfiado Himura. Aoshi no le prestó mayor atención.

—No, verás… Ella escapó anoche del Centro de Reclusión de Menores. Yo trabajo ahí, soy el encargado.

Kenshin lo pensó un momento. —Comprendo, entonces no eres el tutor. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Ustedes fueron los que atropellaron a Makimachi?

Kenshin creyó mejor no dar sus identidades, ya que ese sujeto también podría demandarlos. —¡No, para nada! Nosotros sólo la encontramos.

—Comprendo —musitó Makoto, sin saber si creerles o no.

—Himura, entremos —ordenó Aoshi, diplomáticamente. La enfermera le estaba haciendo señas. La muchacha había despertado.

—¡Creo que yo debería entrar primero! —rió Makoto, como lanzando un chiste.

—No es preciso, tenemos que solucionar… algunas cosas con la chica —cortó Aoshi de golpe. Ambos se fueron y dejaron al tipo ahí, con la respuesta en la boca.

Misao estaba atemorizada, no quería recibir aquella visita. Sabía que se trataba de Makoto, que nuevamente la sometería y que su vida acabaría para siempre. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió pudo ver al sujeto de ojos azules entrar por la puerta, seguido por un simpático hombre de cabello rojo y penetrantes ojos violáceos.

Suspiró de alivio. Ese hombre le daba tranquilidad. Se sintió, de repente, a salvo de cualquier peligro, a salvo de Makoto, de sus pesadillas y de su vida en general.

—¿Tú me salvaste? —musitó con la voz apenas audible.

—¿Salvarte? —preguntó Aoshi, confundido.

—Sí, ayer…

—Yo no te salvé, sino que… —Iba a aclarar el pelinegro, pero Kenshin lo detuvo.

—¡El llamó al 911!

La chica no sabía que había sido atropellada, no iba a interponer ninguna demanda. No era necesario darle dinero.

—¿Necesitas algo? Pagaré toda la cuenta del Hospital. —se ofreció Aoshi seriamente. Al parecer, no había notado lo innecesario que era.

—¿Por qué lo harías?

—Porque soy el causante de tus lesiones. Te atropellé con mi carro anoche. —dijo la verdad, Shinomori. Kenshin quiso golpearlo y a su estupidez.— Pagaré todo a cambio de que no me demandes y te indemnizaré. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Kenshin salió de la habitación. Aoshi Shinomori estaba más arruinado de lo que él creía. No sólo era un alcohólico, sino que se estaba volviendo un idiota. Esperó afuera. Makoto lo observaba atentamente.

Misao lo pensó un poco. —Entonces fui atropellada por ti… ¿por qué me salvaste? Pudiste huir —rió irónicamente.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero te aferraste a mi brazo hasta que llegó la ambulancia.

Misao cerró los ojos. —Entiendo.

Ella solía aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le diera seguridad, y con Makoto afuera, se aferraría fuertemente de ese hombre.

—Te demandaré –resolvió de repente.

Aoshi cambió su relajado semblante por un rostro duro y acusador. —Dije que pagaría todo y que te daré dinero. ¿Qué más quieres?

—No quiero tu dinero —reveló, asustada. Ese hombre también la atemorizaba, pero mucho menos que Makoto. Nadie podía ser tan malo como él.

—Entonces qué, dilo rápido —la interrogó Shinomori.

Misao suspiró y tardó en responder. Lo miró fijamente, tanto que Shinomori no pudo sostenerle la mirada. —Llévame contigo, ayúdame a escapar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Aoshi. No había escuchado algo tan ridículo en su vida.

—¡Por favor! No permitas que el hombre de afuera: Makoto, me lleve de regreso. —le rogó casi llorando. Su voz sonaba desesperada.

—Él dice que es tu tutor, ¿por qué no quieres ir con él? —la interrogó, reprobatoriamente.

—No quieres saberlo, créeme. No te daré problemas, no gastaré nada. Por favor… llévame contigo.

Aoshi calló durante un buen rato, pensando lo que la chica le había propuesto. Estaba enojado. No le gustaba que le tomasen el pelo. Lo que la chica proponía era una verdadera locura. ¿Cómo podía llevársela con él? ¿Cómo una hija, como una novia?— ¿Cómo puedo llevarte conmigo? —preguntó por fin, complicado.

—Sé mi tutor, no permitas que regrese a ese lugar. Pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad y estarás libre de mi.

Aoshi tenía bastantes problemas. Estaba a punto de ser destituido de la presidencia, tenía una depresión severa, problemas con el alcohol y las mujeres, un compromiso que no quería cerrar y ahora tenía a aquella chica que quería que él prácticamente la adoptara.

—Te demandaré si no me llevas, lo juro —se aferró a su brazo nuevamente.

Además de todo eso, ¿tendría una demanda? No podía permitirlo.

—¿Cuántos meses quedan? —Quiso saber cuánto tiempo duraría.

—Sólo seis meses, cumpliré la mayoría de edad en medio año.

Sólo era por seis meses. La chica prometía no molestar, no gastar, no decir nada, no demandarlo. Le apreció razonable. Terriblemente molesto, pero razonable.

—No esperes que seamos amigos, ni que haré alguna otra cosa por ti. Lo hago sólo porque no necesito una demanda ni a la prensa. Debes guardar en secreto el accidente y recuperarte lo más rápido posible.

Misao no lo podía creer. —¡Es en serio! ¡Muchas gracias…! –la muchacha iba a llamarlo por su nombre pero descubrió que no lo sabía, y él lo notó.

—Aoshi Shinomori…

Ella sonrió. —Misao Makimachi —le tendió la mano. No sería una carga para él, lo ayudaría en lo que pudiese. Estaría agradecida por siempre.

Aoshi la rechazó. —No me interesa como te llames. Volveré cuando te den el alta. —Dejó a Misao con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa interrumpida en sus labios.

Había logrado escapar de Makoto con éxito, pero al parecer, Shinomori era casi tan desagradable como él. Recordó su rostro frío y calculador, su voz dura y la falta de tacto para referirse a las personas. ¿Es que acaso Aoshi Shinomori había escapado de una tortura para meterse en otra?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

¡HOLA!Espero que esta historia les haya gustado. Les cuento un poco más sobre cómo la inventé. Esta historia es mi primera novela original, que escribí desde el año 2005 al 2008, y que adapté al fandom de Inuyasha, con un gran éxito. Como obviamente era muy pequeña, no estaba tan bien escrita, por lo que decidí escribirla de nuevo y traerla a este maravilloso fandom. La verdad, me encantan los personajes de Misao y Aoshi, y cómo su relación es de amor y odio. El potencial que tiene Misao, para calar en él. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Esta vez me preocupé de adaptarla y hasta de modificar la historia para Misao y Aoshi, no sé cómo no pensé antes en esta maravillosa pareja.

En fin, **espero sus REVIEWS** y nos leemos próximamente.

Muchos cariños a tod s!

* * *

02/11/2013


End file.
